Love in Distance
by yongie13
Summary: [YeWook/GS/Oneshoot] pernahkah kalian mencoba mencari cinta? sebaiknya sebelum memandang ke arah yang begitu jauh setidaknya kalian harus melihat sekitar terlebih dahulu. barangkali cinta itu ada begitu dekat./sama halnya dengan Ryeowook... teman masa kecil? tetangga? Yesung selalu berkata menyukainya dan saat Ryeowook bicara.../next bisa baca sendiri follow yongie4


**Tittle: ****Love in Distance**

**(oneshoot)**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

* * *

**START STORY !**

* * *

_Aku hanya memandang jauh ke depan._

_Tanpa sadar seseorang telah berdiri begitu dekat denganku._

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook!"

"_WAE!?"_

"Ukhhhh kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Wook_-ie_!"

Terdengar keluhan seorang _namja_ yang sudah berada di dalam kolam renang bersama sebagian anak-anak lainnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu tampan, hidungnya mancung dengan sepasang mata sipit yang hampir tertutupi oleh panjang rambut bagian sisi depannya. Bibir atasnya tipis namun selalu melengkungkan senyum bahagianya.

"Senangnya bisa belajar bersama Ryeowook_-ie_."

Kembali _namja_ itu berkata sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap _yeoja_ yang memiliki marga sama dengannya itu. Kim Ryeowook. Pelajar tahun terakhir SM high school. Tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga terutama renang karena trauma masa kecilnya. Bahkan _yeoja_ itu lebih suka disuruh membersihkan kolam renang daripada ia harus masuk ke dalam genangan air itu.

"Wook_-ie_!"

"Gyaaaa~~~ akhhh hampir saja~" teriak Ryeowook karena terkejut tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dan hampir membuatnya tercebur ke dalam kolam namun ia segera menahan beban tubuhnya pada pinggiran kolam.

"Kau terlihat manis Wook_-ie_… mau berenang bersama?"

**"ANDWAE! **Cukup dua alasan kenapa aku tidak suka berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan genangan air ini!" tolak Ryeowook keras.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa? Bukankah kita bisa belajar bersama? Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak ada dalam satu ruangan yang sama sejak kau memutuskan mengambil kelas unggulan. Ukhhh kau membuat aku tidak bisa satu kelas denganmu Wook_-ie_," gumam _namja_ itu masih dengan menggenggam lengan Ryeowook.

"Alasan pertama kau Kim Jongwoon! Dan alasan kedua karena kau juga Yesung-ssi! Kau membuatku tidak suka berada di ruangan ini!" teriak Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung. _Namja_ dengan nama asli Kim Jongwoon itu.

"Ohh ayolah Wook_-ie_ sayang… saat kecil dulu aku kan tidak sengaja menjatuhkanmu ke kolam. Lantainya licin aku kan tidak bisa menahan tubuhku membuat kita jatuh bersama. Tapi itu menyenangkan!"

"Apanya yang menyenangkan! Aku begitu panik saat itu!" gumam Ryeowook kesal.

"Itu sudah begitu lama. Kau masih marah padaku? Bukankah kita ini…"

"Aku bukan temanmu!" ucap Ryeowook kesal memotong perkataan Yesung.

Ahhh mungkin benar saat itu Yesung tidak sengaja. Saat pesta ulang tahun-nya yang ke sebelas Yesung tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Ryeowook ke kolam renangnya. Mereka tinggal dalam satu komplek perumahan, hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja. sejak kecil juga keduanya sudah memilih sekolah yang sama namun sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook selalu meminta pisah kelas dengan Yesung.

Kelas olahraga akhir tahunnya dengan materi renang membuatnya harus belajar bersama Yesung. Entah itu kebetulan atau mungkin memang takdir yang mengharuskan mereka bersama.

Ryeowook menopang dagunya saat Yesung melepaskan pegangannya karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yesung_-ie_? Mau mengajariku berenang? Hari ini _sonsaengnim_ tidak bisa masuk," ucap seorang _yeoja_ kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ohh iya ketua!" teriak Yesung kini mencoba keluar dari kolam renang. _Namja_ tampan itu berjongkok di sebelah Ryeowook dan menarik handuknya. Ia melingkarkan handuk putih itu di bahu Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tidak mau berlatih seperti yang lain saja?"

"Aku tidak berminat!" tolak Ryeowook memilih tetap duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Baiklah… aku pergi. Bye Wook_-ie_ chagi!"

"Yakk!"

Satu lagi yang tidak disukai Ryeowook dari Yesung. Panggilan Yesung membuatnya begitu sulit untuk menadapatkan _namja_chigu. Padahal ia berharap bisa berdansa dengan seorang _namja_ saat pesta kelulusan nanti. Tapi karena Yesung setiap _namja_ yang mendekatinya selalu pergi begitu saja. tinggallah ia sendiri…

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Karena kau begitu keras kepala makanya kau begitu sulit untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta. Karena perasaan cinta itu adalah rasa yang lembut._

Sudah berapa lama mereka kembali bersama?

Mungkin sesuatu harusnya terjadi agar membuatku sedikit sadar.

"Wook_-ie_? Kau begitu dekat dengan Jongwoon. Jadi kabar kalian pacaran itu benar ya?"

"Apa kau tidak cemburu melihat Jongwoon bersama _yeoja_ itu?"

"Tapi kalian pasti lebih mesra lagi kan?"

"Aku dengar Jongwoon begitu menyukaimu kan?"

"YAKK! Dia bukan _namja_chigu-ku! Aku tidak menyukai _namja_ bodoh itu!" teriak Ryeowook kesal karena beberapa teman kelasnya bertanya tentang hal yang begitu bodoh untuknya.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar Ryeowook berteriak dan menunjuk dirinya. Beberapa orang yang tersisah di dalam ruangan itu menatap kearah mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggir kolam untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang balik melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak sayang?"

Grep

"Gyahhh to-long… a-aku… akkkk~"

"Wook_-ie_!"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook namun kali ini _yeoja_ manis itu tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya membuatnya tercebur ke dalam kolam. Ryeowook yang tidak bisa berenang segera berteriak panik. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat membuat beberapa temannya terkejut.

"Wook_-ie_? Tenang chagi… aku memegangmu~" ucap Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar keluar dari dalam air dan membuatnya bisa bernafas. Semua orang yang melihat itu segera menghela nafasnya pelan karena Yesung menolong Ryeowook.

Yesung benar-benar bodoh! Harusnya ia tahu Ryeowook tidak bisa berenang namun ia menarik _yeoja_ itu masuk kedalam kolam.

"Air kolam ini hanya sebatas dada. Kau tidak akan tenggelam sayang…" bisik Yesung cukup keras agar Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya. Saat sadar _yeoja_ manis itu menyedari kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan!" maki Ryeowok segera melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yesung. Genggaman Ryeowook yang begitu kuat meninggalkan memar merah pada lengan Yesung, sangat terlihat jelas karena kulit Yesung yang putih.

_Yeoja_ manis itu segera bangkit untuk naik kembali ke atas. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam kolam juga ikut naik saat menyadari jam pelajaran hari ini habis.

"_Chagiya_? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung menghentikan langkah Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu berbalik dan menendang tempat sampah membuat isinya mengotori air kolam. Sontak saja beberapa orang yang tersisah segera keluar. Hanya beberapa orang lagi saja yang menyaksikan itu. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

"_Sonsaengnim_?" langkahnya mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari sosok dengan baju parasutnya itu kini berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menendang tempat sampah ke dalam kolam. Kau di hukum membersihkan kolam ini karena perbuatanmu!"

"Hah? _Sonsaengnim_~" lirih Ryeowook benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kalian kenapa masih di sini? Seharusnya kalian sudah bubar saat jam pelajaran habis! Persiapkan saja ujian kalian nanti!" ucap _namja_ tua itu kemudian segera pergi setelah memberitahu Ryeowook letak alat pembersih kolam.

"Mau aku membantumu Wook_-chagi_?" tanya Yesung yang sebenarnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Yesung_-ie_? Kau masih di sini? Jam pelajaran terakhir kosong. Kita bermain basket di lapangan ne," teriak seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba lewat dan memanggil Yesung.

"Pergilah sana!" usir Ryeowook memukul Yesung pelan dengan menggunakan alat pengepel.

"Wook_-ie_? Kami akan membantumu, tapi hanya sampai sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai ne?" ucap beberapa teman Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Takdir itu bukan kebetulan. _

_Mereka dua hal yang berbeda._

_Aku tidak tahu harus mulai mengatakan apa dari hal yang kumengerti._

_Harusnya bagaimana agar aku menyukaimu bukan karena kebetulan atau takdir tapi benar-benar karena dirimu._

* * *

"Aku baru tahu kalau Yesung_-ie_ bisa bermain basket sebagus itu," gumam Ryeowook saat dari kaca ruangan tempat ia membersihkan kolam renang terlihat lapangan dimana Yesung sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Dia punya teman-teman yang baik. Semua orang menyukainya~" kembali _yeoja_ manis itu bergumam. Pandangannya kembali pada ruangan tempatnya berada. Hanya ada dia sendiri saja, tidak ada lagi yang membantunya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

"Kenapa nasibku seburuk ini. Kenapa _namja_ itu begitu bodoh~ Tuhan~~ aku ingin menangis~" maki Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam yang sudah tidak memiliki air lagi. saat ini ia hanya merasa lelah. Sudah tiga minggu sejak ia sering berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Yesung. Satu jam dalam satu minggu melihat bagaimana cara _namja_ tampan itu mengajari beberapa temannya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan essay daripada harus berenang atau mungkin membersihkan kolam.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Ahjumma_? Wook_-ie_ sudah pulang?" sapa Yesung memasuki rumah Ryeowook.

"Dia belum pulang… kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku boleh menunggunya?" tanya Yesung meminta kepada _yeoja_ cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau mau menunggu Ryeowook di kamarnya? Ahj_umma_ akan mengantarkan kue kalau kau mau."

"_Jijjayo_?"

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Yesung segera berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Dia sudah sering memasuki kamar itu sekedar untuk mengejutkan Ryeowook atau membuat _yeoja_ manis itu melemparkan gulingnya ke wajah tampan Yesung.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Tidak ada Ryeowook di dalamnya. Ruangan itu begitu rapih namun begitu sunyi. _Namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar Ryeowook yang menghadap ke luar, tepat di pekarangan rumah Ryeowook nyonya Kim menanam pohon jeruk yang kini mulai berbuah.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera melihat kalender meja di meja belajar Ryeowook.

"Musim gugur ya? Itu artinya akhir tahun kami di SM high school. Apa nanti aku masih bisa melihatnya dan bermain bersamanya? Hah~"

"Yesung_-ie_? Kau menunggu lama?"

"Ahj_umma_? Akhh terima kasih banyak ahj_umma_," ucap Yesung menerima nampan berisikan chocolate cookies dan juga minuman hangat.

"Kau tidak apa kan menunggu Ryeowook sendirian? Ahj_umma_ masih harus membereskan rumah," ucap _umma_ Ryeowook pelan. Yesung yang mendengarnya segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook saat _yeoja_ cantik itu telah keluar. Sedikit mencicipi kue kering buatan _umma_ Ryeowook dan mengambil buku bacaan Ryeowook. Sejak kecil _yeoja_ manis itu sudah menyukai music, mungkin ia akan meneruskan ke Seoul _university_ dan mengambil jurusan _design music_. Itu mungkin saja mengingat Ryeowook memang pintar.

"Kalau dia mengambil jurusan tentang seni _music_ berarti aku bahkan tidak akan bisa satu fakultas dengannya."

Yesung menyukai music juga karena Ryeowook. Tapi _appa_ Yesung menginginkannya untuk belajar ilmu hukum. Menjadi pengacara atau mungkin seorang _bussinesman._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kalau seandainya aku begitu penting untukmu. Sejak hari pertama aku melihatmu bahkan aku lupa apa yang pertama kali kita lakukan dulu saat bertemu? Aku rasa hari itu harusnya aku langsung bilang saja kau milikku._

* * *

"_Umma_~ aku pulang~" panggil Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terlihat lelah saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk. _Yeoja_ manis itu telat tiga jam dari jadwal pulang sekolahnya. Harusnya ia pulang jam tiga sore namun sekarang sudah pukul enam sore.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat sayang? Kau terlihat lelah~"

"Aku tidak apa _umma_. Hanya sedikit masalah. Hehe," gumam Ryeowook tidak jelas. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah menaiki tangga namun sedikit terhenti saat _umma_-nya memanggil.

"Ryeowook_-ie_… Yesung_-ie_ menunggumu sejak dua jam lalu. Dia ada di kamarmu," jelas _umma_ Ryeowook segera.

"Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu ajak dia makan malam bersama. Nyonya Kim dan tuan Kim barusan pergi keluar rumah untuk menghadiri pesta bersama _appa_-mu.

"_Mwo_? Makan bersamanya lagi? _umma_ saja yang menemaninya."

"_Umma_ baru saja akan pergi. Apa kau tidak melihat pakaian _umma_?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit tertawa. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan makan malam seperti ini ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi dengan acara mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah~"

Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Pintu bercat putih itu sedikit terbuka. Jemari Ryeowook memegang knop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

"Yesung_-ie_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan saat ia berdiri di depan pintu tidak mendengar suara apapun.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Ryeowook pelan. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendapati Yesung bersender di tiang tempat tidurnya. Di sekeliling _namja_ itu terdapat piring berisikan sisah chocolate cookies dan juga beberapa buku Ryeowook yang dalam posisi terbuka.

"Dia memberantakkan kamarku!" gumam Ryeowook kini melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Yaaa! Akhhh masih sempat~" _yeoja_ manis itu segera berjinjit saat menyadari tubuh Yesung bergerak ke kiri sedangkan di sebelahnya terdapat miniatur disney koleksi Ryeowook yang mungkin tadi diturunkan Yesung tadi.

_Yeoja_ manis itu membiarkan kepala Yesung bersender di pundaknya.

"Akhh kalau tidak sempat aku yakin kepala besarmu ini akan berdarah karena menancap di miniatur milikku!" gumam Ryeowook menyadari kebodohan Yesung.

Saat ingin memindahkan tangan Yesung yang menimpa lututnya Ryeowook tanpa sadar melihat memar di pergelangan tangan Yesung. Akhh _yeoja_ itu ingat dialah penyebabnya. Karena ia menggenggam lengan _namja_ itu terlalu kuat tadi pagi. Tapi tidak sedikitpun Yesung berteriak sakit padahal meninggalkan memar pada tangannya.

"Hyukjae bilang kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?" bisik Ryeowook pelan. Jemarinya membelai rambut hitam Yesung. Matahari yang masih sempat bersinar membiarkan cahaya langit sore menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka.

"Teman-temanku mengatakan kau begitu tampan. Apa aku saja yang terlalu bosan melihatmu atau?"

Degh

"…"

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ketika selesai mengucapkan itu ia memandangi wajah Yesung dari samping. Dilihatnya mata sipit itu terpejam dengan damai, rambutnya berkilau karena sinar matahari, bibir tipisnya tertutup dan hembusan nafasnya begitu hangat.

"Mereka benar. Kau benar-benar tampan Yesung_-ie_," gumam Ryeowok pelan.

"Yesung_-ie_… kalau aku menyukaimu apa kau akan benar-benar menyukaiku juga atau hanya menganggapku sebagai _yeoja_ berisik?"

_Yeoja_ manis itu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pinggir ranjang membuat kepala Yesung semakin menekan pundaknya.

"Apa kau sekarang bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku? Aku menyukaimu tapi aku tidak tahu kapan. Sama seperti kapan pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku tidak tahu itu karena sudah begitu lama."

Ditariknya selimut yang ada di ranjangnya dan membalutkannya pada tubuh Yesung yang hanya menggunakan kaos dan juga jeans selutut. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat begitu lelah namun ia terlihat begitu damai.

"Satu-satunya _namja_ yang selalu membuatku kesal. Kau juga selalu membuatku tersenyum. Tapi kau yang selalu menyemangatiku pada tiap apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau membuatku menangis tapi setelahnya kau menghapus air mataku."

"Akhhhh~"

"Yakk!"

"Maaf~" suara Yesung terdengar parau. _Namja_ tampan itu mengejutkan Ryeowook dengan menggigit perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun saat Ryeowook mulai duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kapan? Hahh?"

Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan giginya. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk bersila menghadap Ryeowook. Ia melepaskan selimut di tubuhnya dan melingkarkannya ketubuh keduanya. Selimut itu cukup lebar untuk menampung keduanya.

"Aku kesini ingin minta maaf padamu. Tapi aku jadi mendengar pengakuanmu. Hehe," ucapan Yesung membuat wajah mungil Ryeowook memerah. _Yeoja_ manis itu benar-benar malu dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Sepertinya membersihkan kolam hampir setengah hari membuatnya menjadi _yeoja_ bodoh seketika.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"Aku bodoh tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Aku merindukanmu sayang!" lirh Yesung sedikit menggoda Ryeowook.

"Yakk berhentilah memelukku Yesung_-ie_! Aku mau mandi!"

"Aku yang memandikanmu bagaimana?"

Ryeowook berdiri dan mendelik menatap Yesung yang masih duduk bersila di lantai kamarnya. "Cari saja _yeoja_ lain!" teriaknya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengunci ruangan sempit itu sebelum Yesung benar-benar menyadari detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dan juga rona merah pada wajahnya.

"_Chagiya_? Jadi kita pacaran kan?"

"Bodoh!"

"Wook_-ie_? Aku boleh bilang pada mereka kau benar-benar _yeoja_chigu 'ku kan?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ayolah sayang~"

* * *

_Cinta itu terasa sempurna ketika hanya dengan bersamanya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan perasaan yang sebenarnya._

_Aku baru tahu satu hal…_

_Ternyata cinta itu tidak begitu jauh._

#LoveInDistance

-Yongie

**END**

Ohh hai semuanya (bagi kecup mesra) kalian merindukanku? Maka aku merindukan Ryeowook-ie. Hahaha

tolong berikan respon positive untuk oneshoot ini. Aku berharap kalian me-review ff ini. Oneshoot yang pernah kukatakan jauh-jauh hari aku berfikir ulang untuk menjadikannya oneshoot atau two-Chapter. Secepatnya akan aku rilis juga Fashion Conscious dalam minggu ini.

Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Love yah~

Jangan lupa follow ' yongie4' . soalnya di sana aku infokan ff yang akan di publish atau dalam masa pengetikkan.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
